Distraction
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Vague Smut but cute


"You are distracting me. Go away, then come back when I'm done." Sephiroth hunched over his desk a little more, over his dreary paperwork as Zack leaned over his shoulder a little too close for comfort. Zack obliged him, slowly moving away then to wander to his side of the office. All slowly of course half keeping an eye on the working General and half making sure he was in the correct angle the whole time. When he finally go to his chair he relaxed in it, leaning back totally relaxed. Still watching Sephiroth. He was ignored, so he moved forward and tinkered with some pens and papers on his messy desk. After a few taps and scuttles of plastic Sephiroth sighed and stared at Zack, a pale forefinger and middle resting on his temple in an aggitated manner.  
"Why on earth do you even have a desk and office? Let alone with me?" Zack looked up with wide eyes and a cheeky grin. He was about to answer back when the someone knocking at the door interupted. Zack smirked and regained a business like composure.  
"Come in." He did his best 'important' tone. There was a pause then the door opened revealing a rather small wiry cadet with a mess of blonde hair, not unlike Zacks unruly style of raven. The cadet paused in the doorway looking point blank range at the floor like it was the most important thing...ever. Zacks gaze fell upon the visitor with muted intrest. Unusual for him. Sephiroth was also looking on, with curious intrest. Zack coughed and sat up, trying to look important. "Yes? Can I help you?" The cadet glanced up, if a little fearfully then pouted as if by habit. He seemed to be pondering something behind those sparkly blue eyes. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at what the cadet seemed to be thinking. A flicker of amusement crossed across his face. Zack was looking at some papers at his desk, and missed this. The cadet was looking at Zack as if he had not noticed the General, and he was shuffling around on his feet in a shy but figety way.  
"Sir..." The cadet was cut off by a snort of suppresed laughter from Sephiroth. Zack and the boys glance jumped p at him as if he had just swore rather loudly. Sephiroth narrowed an eyebrow, putting his serious face on then addressed the cadet directly, something he rarely did.  
"Is there something we can help you with?" He put soft emphasis on the 'we', boring it into Zack as well as the Cadet. This just caused Zack to think dirty thoughts..showing this on his face to Sephiroth when the Cadet just stood there looking at him. Then it spoke again. Obviously trying not to die when addressing the General.  
"Sir..I.." He gulped several times and practically fainted when The General gave him direct eye contact and raised his eyebrows even further. Sephiorth sighed at this usual reaction, obviously annoyed. He wished that at least some cadets would have the same attitude as Zack...not that it helped at all..the Cadet was still trying to speak.

"I was sent..here..to deliver a...message.." It stumbled over the words with difficulty. Zack shook his head and rose. Cadet practically fell over but regained a composure quickly as Zack walked towards him.  
The expression on his face was not unlike a small startled animal. Zack took in the fact that Sephiroth was now watching himself and the cadet, he smiled, he had the Generals attention. He leaned close to the Cadet from behind his shoulder.  
"What is your name, Cadet?" He drew out the question, keeping his tone friendly.  
"Cloud Strife, Sir" He stammered, looing straight forward. Hearing another half chuckle from Sephiroth causing him to pale.  
"No need to call him Sir, Strife.." Zack shot Sephiroth a look of annoyence, then smiled cheekily to the cadet.  
"Call me Zack." Inforcing it more as an order then a suggestion, Zack was friendly but keeping his authority at the same time. Only he could of managed it. He did. Cloud smiled a little easier, but still rigid. Zack saw this, and cocked his head.  
"Well Cloud, you need to relax more.." Zack laid a hand on a very stiff shoulder and moved himself right in front of the boy a looked at him straight in the eye. The sudden imposure of personal space did not affect the cadet as Zack and Sephiroth had both assumed. Sephiroth cocked his head slightly and placed his fingers over his lips, absently stroking them. Cloud took Zacks stare and leveled it with something Zack did not expect to see. Something sultry if not seductive was looking him right back. Zack felt challenged, and expelled his sex appeal in a dark narrowing of the eyes. Being taller, he looked down a little at this cadet, he moved closer still holding the boys less stiff shoulder. Strife had obvioulsy relaxed in this almost intimate closure, and by no doubt did this intrest Zack.  
"So, Strife..about this message..who was it to?" Zack liked this boy. Apart from the fact his plump pouty lips were about a total of six inches away from his and he was holding a rather taunt if not shoulder with wiry muscle sporting it, Zack was definatly attracted to him. The boys physical reaction to him intrested him if not intreged him. The melt down of shyness and composure from the boy as Zack got closer made him want to get the boy in other situations.. perhaps that was what he was thinking too..Zack definatly hoped so. He wondered what Sepiroth was thinking. He glanced to the General watching the pairs small movement with amusement. God knows what he was thinking.  
"To you, Zack.." Cloud seemed to deliberatly give this sentence what Zack seemed to be hoping he'd give it. The cadet looked up through his eyelashes at Zack, smiling broadly, extremely relaxed now. Sephiroth could see he was generally enjoying the attention from Zack and wondered at this, from the small mouse they had seen earlier. He could see potential.  
"Oh, really.." Zack leaned in slightly again, and parted his lips just oozing an appeal that Strife seemed to be lapping up gladly. The interaction for everyone seemed slightly weird but no one was ruining the moment. Cloud nodded and stepped up on his tip toes and caught Zacks lips in suprise. A small deft kiss. Zack stood stock still, as if savouring the moment and almost didn't notice the boy slip away.  
He raised his hands to his lips for a second then noticed Sephiroth and glanced to him, grinning.  
"Thats why i have an office job." Zack taunted back. "Why didn't he give you the message ae." Zack nodded and drew in a small breath then to sit in his seat, relaxing. After a while Zack glanced at Sephiroth who had been looking at him the whole time.  
"What"  
"Did you ever stop to think about who that message was from?" He was gloating.  
"Oh.." Zack pouted.

Z:"Still..." Author: What?  
Z: He liked me.  
Seph: Your point? He was a cadet Z: Pouts  
S: Exactly.  
Author: sigh Boys.. 


End file.
